


the ideal

by halfeatensock



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bread Vore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatensock/pseuds/halfeatensock
Summary: "One must have bread; but before bread, one must have the ideal." - Victor Hugo"Bread is the most fundamentally satisfying of all foods." - James Beard





	the ideal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohen/gifts).



They had bread in Toulon, the dry, stale, crumbly stuff that barely kept a man alive. Valjean had hated it. He thought after his release that he may never want to eat bread again.

The smell of good bread after 19 years, though, was irresistable. He walked into the bakery in almost a trance, and came out with a bread roll, crusty and heavy in his palm. The smell was intoxicating; it brought back a wealth of memories, happy times with other people and the sickening horror of his arrest. Every thing about that bread roll filled him with hunger. and sickness. and lust.

He stuffed the entire roll in his mouth, and his eyes rolled back as he was overwhelmed with sensation. The crunch of the crust, the dense crumb, the sour tang all through the bread. He staggered on his feet with the sensation. Then he swallowed, and the ecstasy of the bread was gone, only a memory once more.

He counted his meagre coins and went back for a loaf.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you DNW sourdough but it's just not historically accurate. commercial yeast wasn't even invented until 1859!!!


End file.
